


Rainy day

by WahlBuilder



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: It's raining, and Anton is melancholic, but he's not alone in this.





	Rainy day

It’s a rainy day, and Anton is... not feeling bad, but rather feeling melancholic. There’s some work to do, but it’s not urgent, and everything is slow, and he’s a little cold. Musing on things. Trying to warm up with tea.

Then, his phone rings. It’s Vik and Anton puts him on the speaker. Smiling to himself.

There is a pause. “I don’t know why I’m calling you, to be frank.”

Anton pours hot water into the teapot. “But you are calling. And I’m listening. Are you at work?” There is a particular quality, a slight reverberation, indicating a vast empty space. Viktor’s office.

“Yes. It’s a slow day. Paperwork.”

“Say hello to Henry.”

“I let them go.”

He raises his brows, picking the “Best Boss” mug. “And deprived them of the thrill of filling forms?”

“Some people say I’m a cold-blooded tyrant, so I have to do something tyrannical once in a while, Tosha. Are you home? Kitchen?”

“Making tea.” He brings the teapot and the mug to the table, waiting for tea to steep.

“No work today?”

“Like yours, Vitya. A slow day. Less paperwork, though.”

“Only because you give most of it to Zhenya.”

“They like it.”

There is a muffled ceramic sound from Vitya’s side.

“If you are drinking that fucking tar, Vitya, I swear to fucking gods...”

Vitya chuckles. It’s low and a little bit tired. “No, Tosha. Not tea. Coffee.”

He rolls his eyes, though Vik can’t see it. “Not much better, you know.”

“I’m going to fall asleep otherwise.”

“Maybe you should. Not at the office. That couch there is a disgrace.”

“Then where?”

Vitya definitely knows the answer, as Anton knows that Vik would ask the question regardless. This little talk is them both trying to stay alert. Sharing their melancholy and helping each other to not get sucked in it.

Filling the air with small words instead of _I miss you_.

“Here? Pick all that paperwork and come here, I’ll feed you lunch, I know you haven’t had anything.”

“What if I did have lunch?”

“ _Mon Colonel_ , crackers don’t count as lunch.”

“I can’t bring this paperwork, it’s classified.”

“Aw, come on. It’s classified by _you_ , and I will even look the other way, if you want.”

“Give me an incentive, Mr Rogue.”

He opens the fridge. “Hm... I have mushroom soup, lečo, noodles with chicken and pineapple, bigos, mango cake—”

“Tosha, just to clarify: I would come alone, not with the whole Bureau.”

“—lemon pie, apple pie, glazed cookies, and there is some better-than-sex with caramel.”

“Does your fridge come with the fourth dimension?”

“Fifth, Vitya.” He fills his mug with tea. On the other end, Vitya hums.

“You have me at better-than-sex with caramel, Mr Rogue.”

“I always know how to entice you, sweet thing.”

“I’ll wrap it up and then come.”

“I’ll be waiting, Vitya.”


End file.
